The Second Golden Trio
by Atrus Lysander Valentein
Summary: Follow three young teens as they face many interesting problems, hardships, relationships and various other adventures! With Quidditch, Houses, Transfer Students, Spies, and lots of twists and turns along the way.
1. What Happened Before: Atrus' Story

Disclaimer: We don't own anything done by JKR If we were do you think we'd be writing fanfics?... Nor do we own Gorton (though we do have permission to use it)!

AN: This is a story about charectors that we created, and we thought it would be a great fanfic... I am writing this story with one or two other people... please bear with us as the first few chapters are dull, but nessesary backstory!

Atrus Lysander Valentein was a normal eleven year old year old... except that he had been forced to grow up very fast, and thus was overly serious. You may be wondering what exactly happened to make him grow up so fast. I can't tell you... it's not like I'm an omniscient author or anything!

Atrus sleepily walked down the steps from his bedroom into the kitchen of his normal house, which was in the very abnormal area. The location he lived in was called Hogsmede, it was somewhere in the United Kingdom, and it was fairly large considering that it was located above a family shop that his mother had started three years ago.

"G'morning Mom," the young boy said groggily. "What's for breakfast?" As usual, the first thing out of his mouth in the morning was about food, but since he was a eleven year old boy, that was to be expected!

The reply from Mrs. Genevive Valentein was overly perky and the sort which implied she had already been up for many hours. "Good morning Arty! I haven't really thought about that yet... I have been up since 3:00 in the morning baking for a huge party!"

A huge party, what is she talking about? you may be thinking. The truth is, Genevive didn't have any idea at all. You see, the family-owned shop she had opened was called Alpine Village, and it was Hogsmede's very first bakery and sit-down restaurant!

"Don't worry about it Mom. I'll make something, then wake up the others!" Atrus said as he walked over to his mom and gave her big bear-hug. He knew she worked hard ever since what had happened so long ago. Aside from himself, she was hit hardest when they got the news.

"Thank you Atrus; If you don't mind making me a plate and bringing it down to me I would be really happy, I haven't eaten yet. I am going to get back to work for that party. I have so much to make! Apparently, someone is doing a muggle theme wedding, Mark and Linda judging by the wedding cake!"

"Alright Mom, I will!" Atrus said in his thick Italian accent as he gave his Mom another quick hug, then hurried off to the refrigerator to see what there was to make.

You may be wondering why Atrus and Mrs. Valentein have such thick Italian accents. It is because they are both born and raised in Italy. They only moved to Hogsmede three years ago, in light of a sad situation. The same situation that forced little 'Arty' to mature so fast.

Atrus was rummaging through the refrigerator when he felt a sharp poke on his back. It was so painful, he lept almost a foot in the air. "OUCH HERMIA THAT HURT, DON"T DO IT AGAIN!"

Suddenly three very lethargic looking children appeared from upstairs. There was a girl about Atrus' age, a boy who was a year younger than Atrus, and another girl who was around a year younger then the boy, these three were Atrus' siblings.

Hermia, Atrus' twin sister and best friend, said to him in a fairly sarcastic tone, "Atrus, brother dearest, why must you yell so early in the morning!" suddenly she to was pecked hard, and yelped, "OUCH, is that why you screamed... The owl on your back?"

"What the bloody hell is an owl doing on my back and yours too, Hermia!" Atrus said with shock as he noticed the official waxy seal he had been hoping to see for the past year and a half, ever since his twin cousins Kenzie and Izzy showed Atrus and Hermia theirs!

With a gasp, Atrus started jumping up and down and yelling, "HERMIA THEY'RE FROM HOGWARTS!" He ran over to her and hugged her. He said, "Let's open them together, but first, Shane, Lucinda, go get Mommy and bring her up here, tell her it's urgent!"

With that Atrus' younger brother and sister darted down the stairs to the restaurant without a word, except Lucinda (his sister) who was vigorously nodding her head and the reply of 'Okay Atrus!' from Shane (his brother.)

Within 3 minutes he heard three sets of footsteps running up the stairs and the cries from Lucinda, "Come on Mommy, Arty says it's agent!"

Then came the correcting voice of his brother Shane, "Mom, she meant to say that Atrus said it was urgent!"

Shane, Lucinda, and Mrs. Valentein hurried up the stairs. "What's so urgent?" They all asked after taking a moment to catch their breath.

Atrus and Hermia were standing next to the table smiling, with their hands behind their backs. They looked at each other, nodded, and ran over to their mom waving the envelopes at her. "We wanted everyone to be together when we opened them..." They said in unison.

"Okay, hold on let me get your dad!" Mrs. Valentein said as she ran upstairs ten seconds later she came down with a huge picture frame which contained a moving picture of a handsome man with a beard, wearing T shirt which said Auror Force. "Alright... now we are all here and you can open them, and read them to us!"

Atrus and Hermia ripped open their envelopes, and out of each two pieces of paper fell onto the floor. Both kids picked up the first letter and, Atrus read, "Dear Miss Hermia Valentein..."

As Atrus was reading that, Hermia was reading, "Dear Mr. Atrus Valentein..." Everyone sitting at the table laughed as the twins blushed and switched papers, then continued on in one voice. "We are proud to inform you that you have been selected to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will leave by way of the Hogwarts express on September first of this year. Included in this envelope is your ticket for the train, and your supply list!"

Mrs. Valentein's eyes filled with tears of joy and hugged her two eldest children. She smiled, and said, "I know your dad is as proud as I am. I am so glad you two didn't turn out like me!"

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER

"Well Herms," Atrus said, "I guess this is it... Good luck tonight with whatever happens. I hope you make lots of friends!" The twins hugged and got into boats which crossed the lake of Hogwarts. After they got in the school, they were brought into a side room where it was explained they were to be sorted into houses by an impartial party, based on their personalities.

The twins looked at each other, hoping they would be sorted into the same house. They were lead into a huge dining hall, which they were later told was called The Great Hall. They listened to an old hat sing a song and watched as unsorted students were called up, and the hat sorted them. Among the people sorted were Callahan, Piper, who got into Hufflpuff, Telcontar, Tinny, who became a Ravenclaw, Gellar, Ariel, who was put in Gryffindor, and Moonlight, Arya, who was immediatly placed in Slytherin.

Finally, Atrus was called up to a three legged stool. He heard a little voice in his head saying, _Well... if it isn't another Valentein... Atrus is it? I see you want to be a ministry worker... honorable job... your father was one of the best auror's I've sorted!_ _This is a difficult decision, but one founder really wants you in her house, so I will have to honor her wishes... and place you in... _**RAVENCLAW!**

Atrus ran over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to two older girls and immediately called out, "GOSH I ABSOLUTELY ADORE PRANKS!" The two girls started to giggle and said something along the lines of, 'Don't worry about it, some nasty pranksters played a trick on all the tables!'

Suddenly after what seemed like forever, the hat's mouth opened again for the last person in line: his twin sister, Hermia. After a few seconds it said, **I am sorry dear, I can't put you there... You are wanted much more by another founder... HUFFLEPUFF!**

The splitting up of the Valentein twins into two different houses began the growing apart of the Valentein twins. They would never be as close as they were before they were sorted until much, much later in life. The rest of Atrus' first year went by very quickly, and at the end of the year he applied for a foreign exchange program to go to a school in America called Gorton Institution.

Over the summer he went to his grandparents' Villa in Italy where he wrote to his friends Tinny Telcontar, Bowman Sisero, and Drusilla Night frequently. One night after dinner, Atrus was pecked in the neck ironically at that moment he was recalling when he got his Hogwarts letter. After a few more moments of pecking, Atrus called to it, "You can come down and have a bite to eat and some Pumpkin Juice before we send you on your way. I know it must have been a long journey!" With that, the owl took some food off the Valentein table. Atrus offered it his goblet of Pumpkin Juice, which it drank from gratefully, then immediately flew off again.

"Hmm... I wonder what this is?" Atrus asked his family sitting at the table. The family members present were, his Grandma (Granny), his Grandpa (Goompa), and his cousin Kenzie, they all replied something like, 'I have no idea...'

He tore open the letter, and read it to himself. As he read his eyes got bigger... and bigger... by the time he finished reading the letter they were like large orbs!

"I have been accepted into the foreign exchange program to America!" he yelled happily, not knowing what adventures, friendships, and mysteries would be waiting for him when he got to The Gorton Institution, on the Island of Notrog, in the Bermuda Triangle, which is in North American waters. The most important things he didn't know were that he would be meeting his first and only love there, make the best friends he would ever have, and that eventually he would opt to stay there for good instead of returning to Hogwarts after a year as was planned!

Several Months Later

This was it... Summer was over, and Atrus was flooing to what would be his new school, and boy was he excited! With a final kiss for his Granny, and a hug for Hermia, along with a wish of good luck for the upcoming school year he left with a **WHOOSH**.

A few moments later he was in a fireplace, stepping out covered in soot, but happy none the less. Immediately after he stepped out of the fireplace a house elf ran over to him, quickly cleaned him up and said, "Over there go the trunks Sir," a house elf was staring at Atrus in awe as if he was the first student to floo to the school in a long while. "Oh... please excuse Torko's stairs... Sir should go into the Dining Hall now!" The elf was pointing towards a boy who was giving a girl a hard time... He had half a mind to give the boy a piece of his mind, but he needed to make a good impression on everyone. With that decision Atrus slipped around the two and into the grand dining hall and sat next to a girl who was sitting alone.

Atrus had no idea of what was to come yet, all that he knew was that he was sure that whatever it was he would get through it... Somehow.


	2. What Happened Before: Persephone's Story

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and Arty/Sephy and their families...

The Second Golden Trio

"Eleanor! Pack the girls things and yours, we're moving to Cleveland." The man yelled who just walked into the home of the Stone Family.

The woman he had called Eleanor merely nodded and hurried out of the man's sight before he could bark another order at her. Eleanor was the Nanny and caretaker of the Stone children, ten year old Persephone and three year old Rose. Where was their mother? Most likely wasted away in the bedroom as always, Eleanor couldn't think of a time she had ever seen Mrs. Stone looking like a normal lady.

In the distance, she could hear Mrs. Stone screaming to her husband about moving again. Eleanor couldn't blame her this time, they had just moved here to Orlando just a little over a month ago and before that, they moved from their home in London to Washington D.C. where they lied for only a few months. Eleanor predicted that the Stone family would probably live in every big city around the world in their life time.

"Ellie? Why is mum yelling?" Persephone came to stand next to Eleanor who, at the moment, was pulling the girls' clothes out of the closets.

"We're moving…again." The nanny replied.

"Again!" Persephone slumped onto her bed. "I just made friends again!"

"Well, your father must have got that promotion."

Before Persephone knew it, she was sitting with her parents and sister in a car on their way to Ohio.

It took three days for the Stone family and all their belongings to reach the new, and bigger, home. Again, each of the girls got their own room with Ellie just across the hall.

It was well after dinner by the time the movers finished moving everything into the house, and Persephone was relieved to see them go. She ran up to her room, ignoring her father's yells to stop running, and threw herself onto her bed to test it. She smiled. It still felt the same.

The sound of something outside the window disrupted her happy moment. The brunette bounced off the bed and swung the window open to find a brown owl sitting on the tree branch that went right up to her window.

"Hello, Mr. Owl," Persephone moved aside so it could fly through, when it did it landed on the top of her desk chair and held out it's left leg to her. It was clutching a letter…addressed to her. Who would be sending her post by owl? All her friends were muggles and she hadn't spoken to or seen any other family members since she could remember.

The owl hooted impatiently at her and Persephone quickly took the letter and watched the owl fly off.

After examining the envelope, she found a weird sort of seal on the back. It didn't look like the seal the U.S. Ministry used when sending letters to her father. Persephone tore open the envelope and poured the contents onto her bed. Three things fell out. She picked up the first one and read,

_Dear Persephone Jane Stone,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Gorton Institution of Magical Studies. Enclosed you will find a supplies list of all necessary books, clothing, and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_The Gorton Staff_

Was it that time already? Any why this Gorton school? Wasn't she supposed to go to Hogwarts like her parents? It just wasn't making sense. Curious what the other two papers said, she picked the next one up. It was the supplies list.

_Uniform (all items to carry name tags):  
Three sets of plain black work robes  
One black pointed hat for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

Required Books:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) - Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic - Bathilda Bagshott  
Magical Theory – Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration - Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi - Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions - Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection - Quentin Trimble

_Additional Equipment_

_One wand  
One cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
One set of glass or crystal phials  
One telescopeOne set of brass scales_

_Quills  
Ink  
Parchment  
Bag  
_

_Animals (owls, rats, and toads only) may accompany you at Gorton._

"Persephone, dear, it's time for bed." Ellie said coming into the room. "You're father has a press conference in the morning and the whole family must be present…what is that you're reading?"

Another press conference? "Oh, um. It's a letter from a magic school. But it's not Hogwarts. Why aren't I going to Hogwarts?"

"Because we're not in England anymore, you'll go to school here. Gorton is it?"

Persephone nodded.

"Oh, Sephy that's great!" Ellie pulled the ten year old into a hug. "Wait till your mum and dad hear…"

"She's not going!" Sephy had just told her parents about her acceptance to the school, and they were not happy at all.

"I need my baby here. What will I do without you Persephone?" Her mother pulled her close, her breath stunk. She had been drinking again.

"Mum!" Persephone wiggled out of her mother's grasp. "I want to go! I want to learn magic and be an auror and save people."

"Persephone, you will go to bed this instant. Your mother and I need to talk."

------

No one knew what changed Mrs. Stone's mind about the school...or if she even had any say in it at all. But when September 1st came rolling around the corner, Persephone found herself standing on the steps to the magnificent castle.

It was so unlike anything she had ever seen before in real life. More magnificent than the Queen's castle back in England. Towers sprung up from unusual places and windows were scattered about.

Persephone stepped in through the open door and pulled her heavy trunk with her. She found herself standing in a hallway filled with pictures of sleeping people; wizards most likely because the people were moving. Persephone stared at them as she walked.

Soon the hall ended and she found herself standing in a big room with other halls, doors and stairways leading out of it. People were rushing around in all directions hurriedly, and some older people were leading the young kids into one certain room, and other went there on their own.

"Over there go the trunks Miss," a house elf was standing at Persephone's feet and pointing to a line of trunks against a wall. "And the Miss should go into the Dining Hall," the elf pointed to the door were a member of the Gorton staff–Persephone guessed–was ushering four giggling girls into.

Persephone looked back down to the elf to thank her, but it had already vanished. With a shrug, Persephone dragged her trunk were she was told to put it and dropped it with a thud and sat upon it for a moment just looking around. This would be her home for the next ten months. A glorious ten months with out her parents. But a sad ten months without Ellie and Rose.

"Move. You're blocking the path." A boy who looked her age was standing in front of her with his trunk separating them. He had brown hair that drooped over his head like a mop, and the darkest brown eyes she had ever seen. When Persephone stood, she had to tilt her head up to see his face. "I'll run you over with my trunk if you don't." The boy said with an annoyed tone in his voice. She noticed he had an American sort of accent like when she was in

"You must you be so rude?" she asked before picking up her trunk and walking further down the line to were it ended, the boy following behind her. Persephone dropped her trunk next to the last one and turned to the boy, arm crossed. "I'm Persephone Stone. Who are you?"

The boy kicked his trunk against the wall next to hers, "Nobody." The boy turned and walked back down the hall to were they had came.

"You can't be nobody, I see you." Persephone ran after him. "Please, what is your name?"

The boy stopped and turned to face her. "Sam."


	3. The Tryouts

AN: We don't own anything but the plots, and Arty and Sephy... Thanks go out to our 2 reviewers... and nonreviewers (who read the fic) And our amazing editor (who still refuses to be called a beta becasue she once had a fish called beta... and we are told it was a rather ugly fish! Remember Please click the little review button, it takes no more than five minutes of your time, we don';t mind constructive criticism, but no flames please! Also, please bare with us, we know the switching from one charector to another can be confusing, but this chapter and the next will be the last ones for a while.

A few moments later Atrus stepped out of a fireplace: covered in soot, but happy nonetheless. Immediately, a house elf ran over to him and quickly cleaned him up. "Over there go the trunks Sir," a house elf said, staring at Atrus in awe as if he was the first student to floo to the school in a long while. "Oh... please excuse Torko's stares... Sir should go into the Dining Hall now!" The elf pointed toward a boy who was giving a girl a hard time. Atrus had half a mind to give the boy a piece of his mind, but he needed to make a good impression on everyone. With that decision, Atrus slipped around the two into the grand dining hall and sat next to a girl who was sitting alone.

He already knew his house because he was given a list of which houses at Gorton corresponded to which Hogwarts house. Arty would be a member of Ravencroft, which made his job a whole lot easier; he could just sit back and watch the sorting.

At the table Arty looked over at the girl and said, "Hi, I'm Atrus... I just transferred here from Hogwarts!" He felt it would be easier on him (and any friends he made) not to tell anyone that he was actually only a transfer student.

"Remy Starr... Transferred from Moonsky Academy of Sorcery in Salem Massachusetts, pleased to meet you, Atrus."

"Also a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Remy. How did you end up here in the middle of the ocean?"

"My parents said that I wasn't being studious enough, and I got really bad grades... And you?"

"Special invitation, my Dad was an alumni from here..."

Arty and Remy then enjoyed a huge feast created by the House elves and the two became very quick friends. Unlike Hogwarts, Gorton had the feast first then the sorting. There was a table for unsorted students to eat at.

After the wonderful feast finally disappeared, the Headmaster of the school got up and explained the sorting to the unsorted students, and told the students that the tropical forest on the edge of the grounds, however beautiful it may look, was hugely out of bounds and could result in 50 points deducted from the house of anyone caught in it and weeks worth of detention.

Finally the sorting began, and Arty listened closely to the names. He figured it would be easiest to make friends with the ickles than to try and worm his way into groups that had already formed. Those sorted went into one of four houses: Hawking, which in Hogwarts would be Gryffindor; Weffle, which in Hogwarts is Hufflepuff; Ravencroft, whose Hogwarts equivalent is Ravenclaw; and Rolion, who in Hogwarts would be called Slytherin.

Among those sorted were Rennee Lysin, who became a Hawking, Roxy Misterio, who was a Ravencroft, and Persephone Stone (the girl he had seen arguing when he walked in the hall), who was put into Weffle. The boy who had been seen arguing with Persephone was put in Rolion, Hallie Correl was put into Ravencroft, and Jason Black was put in Hawking. There were many more sorted, but those were the only students whom Arty had heard, as he was talking to his friend Remy.

After the delicious feast Arty was lead to a statue of a tall woman with black hair and fair skin. The person leading them (a prefect presumably) called out the word, "Wolfsbane!" The statue came to life, looked at the person, waved, and then lowered into the floor.

"Wow, that is a pretty cool entrance to a dorm... or at least I think this is our dorm!" Atrus said to Remy.

Remy simply nodded her head, and yawned she was obviously very tired from the day's events. Little did the two of them know the events of that day were not to end for at least several more hours.

They walked into a rather quaint looking room with lots of armchairs, a fireplace, and bookshelves to the ceiling on three of the four walls... and simply gawked at it. It was a bookworm's dream: this room nearly rivaled the Library at Hogwarts!

"Hello students," the teacher on the podium droned. "I am Professor Coankey. Here in Ravencroft we have several rules. You must be doing something quietly at all times, preferably reading, or studying. No going up to the dormitories of the opposite sex. No sleeping in the commonroom… it is generally not quiet."

Some of the older students laughed hysterically and said, "Sorry Professor, it's just that every time I hear this speech it never gets old!"

"Why thank you Mr. Devon. Now that Mr. Devon has yet again ruined my speech I might as well just show you…" The lady then laughed hysterically and flicked her wand. The bookshelves all flipped around to reveal normal walls, and tables pilled high with every type of sweet imaginable.

"The real rules of Ravencroft are simply to have fun. Respect those that may want to study, although you don't necessarily have to be quiet. You may sleep in the commonroom, but don't let it be a common occurrence. Don't ever go into the opposite sex's dormitory. Going there will result in a detention. You may hold parties or house activities, as long as you first get clearance from myself or any of the other house professors who sadly couldn't be here tonight. My only request for tonight is that you have fun, but please go to bed at a decent time. One of the professors will be here at two o'clock to check on you, and to shut down the party if need be." She walked out of the commonroom, after calling out, "Again, welcome to Ravencroft! Enjoy the party!"

Arty and Remy socialized all through the night and ate and drank merrily until 1 in the morning, when they finally re-met in a quiet corner of the commonroom. They chatted until a professor by the name of Professor Dark came in and told everyone that, by order of Professor Coankey, it was time for everyone to go to bed, they needed to be ready for classes in the morning, and she wanted both cups in her office again this year.

The first week flew by in a quick blur of meals and classes and talking with Remy. Quick as a blink, or so Atrus thought. It was Saturday morning, but not just any Saturday, as he walked down to the commonroom from his dorm. He went over to the bulletin board and saw signups to tryout for the Quidditch Team. Arty really enjoyed Quidditch, so he immediately signed his name under the chaser tryout category.

Tryouts, as it happened, turned out to be the next Saturday at 5:00 PM. At 4:30 of the Saturday the sign up sheet had said, Arty went down to the Quidditch Pitch carrying his customized Silver Bullet, a fairly new broom on the market that was somewhere between the Nimbus series and Firebolt series.

At the Pitch he waited while socializing with the team. When the rest of the people who were trying out showed up, the tryouts commenced. First up were beater tryouts: one spot was open, and seven people were trying out for it. The job entailed flying up to the pitch, the bludgers being released, and the person trying out defending the chasers from both bludgers repeatedly coming after them from one end of the pitch to the other.

Next up were the chaser tryouts. In this set of tryouts there were two spots on the team, since two of the ex chasers had graduated the year before. This entailed splitting into teams of two and flying with the current chaser and working together with him. Arty had teamed up with a girl named Roxy Misterio, and they were very quickly becoming friends. The group kicked off the hard earth, flew up into the air and did some little short passes, when Roxy suddenly went very long. Arty had the Quaffle, and it was about to get stolen by the enchanted dummies they were flying against, so he threw the Quaffle to Roxy with all his might. As they all watched with baited breath, in what seemed like slow motion the ball flew to the girl. She caught it with what seemed like incredible ease- she was an amazing flyer. By the time Roxy had caught it they were at the goal hoops, and she immediately passed to the current chaser, who lobbed it into the center hoop.

After tryouts were finished, the captain motioned for everyone to come down to the ground. "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who don't know me I am Patrick Gregorio, and I'm the Keeper for Ravencroft. You are all excellent flyers and it will certainly be a very difficult decision to make. I am almost positive all of you will end up making the team... though some will be reserve players. It will be especially difficult this year with only three spots on the team open for new people."

After Patrick had finished his speech, the team and team hopefuls walked up to the school for dinner. As a team tradition they all sat together at what was formerly the unsorted table, but after the sorting was over became the table of special purpose.

"That was really fun today, Patrick, you really do put together fun tryouts. I'm Atrus Valentein by the way, a second year transfer from Hogwarts!"

"Thanks Atrus, I really do try to make it interesting. I'm glad you enjoy it. I am curious… I noticed you were a really good player, were you on your house team at Hogwarts?"

"No... Well, not technically. I was on the reserves, but I never saw any action," Atrus said to Patrick. "If I'd have been put in I would have considered myself part of the team, but I wasn't, so you know how that goes!"

"Yea, I know what you mean. I was on the reserves in my first and second year, but now I am captain. Hopefully all your work will pay off... please pass the mashed potatoes and gravy?"

Arty reached over to the potatoes and gravy and passed them to Patrick. After dinner he went back to the commonroom alone, and at the statue whispered, "Wolfsbane!" The statue did its usual hello wave and went down into the floor. Arty walked over to his usual spot in the commonroom and met Remy.

"So... did you make it?" she asked.

"Don't know... We should be finding out tomorrow!"

"Oh, well. I have no doubt that you will. From what Roxy told me you were amazing, and the two of you really worked well with the chaser, and each other."

"Oh... I guess we did okay. The captain seemed to take a particular liking to me at dinner tonight, we enjoyed a fun conversation... I think he thinks I have talent. I hope he does, because he makes the decision of who gets on the team."

Remy and Atrus did some more talking, and basically just got to know each other more that night. They had become quick friends, and Arty knew they would stay friends at least all through their schooling, even though they would probably end up being separated at the end of the school year.

It was Sunday morning, the day after the Quidditch tryouts. Arty walked down groggily from his dormitory and saw Patrick posting a list of the Quidditch players. He looked over and saw Atrus and said, "Sorry Buddy..." The fifth year then moved out of the way, and Arty walked over and looked at the paper. He saw names appearing, they were the names of the team...

Keeper: Patrick Gregorio

Seeker: Lilah Delani

Beaters: Joseph Callousino and Marylou Underhet

Chasers: Zeta Haggon, Roxy Misterio, and Atrus Valentein

Captain: Patrick Gregorio

Cocaptain: Atrus Valentein

Atrus looked up from the list, rubbed his eyes, then just laughed, "Guess all my hard work here and at Hogwarts Paid off, eh?"

He looked over at Patrick, who was slightly chuckling. Arty ran up to the girl's dorm, not caring if he got a detention. Remy had to know. He ran up the steps and was about three quarters of the way up the spiral staircase when it turned into a slick ramp. He lost his footing and slid down.

Just then two girls came flying sliding down the slide/staircase. They were none other than Roxy and Remy! Arty immediately called to them, "WE MADE IT! OH MY GOD ROXY WE MADE IT... I GOT COCAPTAIN, ALSO!" Nothing could dampen his day now, except that the first practice was this afternoon and it had just started to pour.

"I can't wait for this afternoon," he said.

"It should be fun!" Roxy agreed.

"Can I come watch?" Remy asked Patrick.

"I don't see why not, as long as you're not a Rolion spy or anything!" he joked.

They all walked down to the pitch that afternoon and did a short practice. After, Patrick motioned them all into the locker room. "Alright gang... the first game of the year will probably end up being our toughest. It's going to be against Weffle!"


	4. Welcome to Weffle

Chapter Four : Sephy

Persephone followed Sam into the Great Hall. They were directed to the side of the hall to a table that she later found out was for the unsorted students. Behind them, four more tables (much bigger of course) filled the hall, one for each of the houses: Rolion, Weffle, Hawking, and Ravencroft.

Persephone purposely took the seat across from Sam; she wanted to know more about this interesting creature. Accidentally-on purpose, Persephone kicked his shoe. "Oh! I'm sorry," she lied.

"Are you following me?" he asked, loading a pile of mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Me? Oh no. I didn't even notice you there," she lied again. Sam shrugged and proceeded to eat.

Halfway through dinner Sam pushed his plate away. "This food is disgusting."

Persephone, who had actually enjoyed the feast, looked up at him, shocked. "You're a liar. This food is delicious. You're just a stubborn prat and don't like change."

Sam glared at her. "You don't even know me."

"And?"

"So how do you know that I'm stubborn and don't like change?" Sam asked, slightly leaning over the table. "How do you know that maybe I just don't like they way they cook here?"

Persephone picked up her drink. "You're right. I guess I am wrong."

Their conversation was interrupted by the headmaster announcing the sorting would begin, followed by desert.

One by one, the students were called up alphabetically to the front of the Hall. There, the headmaster held his wand over the student's head for a while, and then he pointed his wand to the ceiling. A color would shoot out of the wand. The color announced what house the student belonged in. Red for Hawking, orange for Weffle, green for Rolion, and blue for Ravencroft.

A girl with red hair that stuck out in all directions (Persephone missed the name) was sorted into Weffle, Steven Keyes went to Hawking, and Kathy Luxenburg also went to Hawking. Soon, it was Sam's turn. He was quickly sorted into Rolion. Persephone wondered if she would be sorted there too.

"Stone, Persephone," the headmaster called. Shakily, her eleven year old legs brought her up to the front of the hall to the headmaster. When he held his wand over her head, she felt a weird tingling in her head that made her want to scrunch her nose and shake her head, but she was afraid to do anything.

Then the feeling stopped. She looked up above her as orange sparks were emitted from the headmaster's wand. The table to the far left cheered; it was her table now. The Weffle table. Persephone smiled as she walked to it. These people would be her new family. This place would be her new home. This would be her new life. A happy life. Without her parents. Persephone's smile turned to a huge grin when chocolate pudding appeared on the plate in front her. It was her favorite.

---

After desert, an older male student led the first years out of the hall and up a set of stairs. A lot of stairs. A boy with dirty blonde hair who was climbing the stairs behind her attempted to count them all, but stopped as he reached 500. Persephone wondered if he couldn't count any higher than that. But soon the stairs ended and then were led down a hall, then another, then another, until finally the older student stopped at a painting of a spiral staircase.

"Cornish Pixies!" he said loudly so everyone could hear. The painting swung inward and revealed a spiral staircase. The boy motioned for them to follow. Some, including the boy behind me, groaned at the sight of more stairs.

When they reached the top, they found themselves standing in the middle of a circular, orange room.The staircase was surrounded by a beautifully crafted iron railing in place so careless students didn't accidentally fall down the random hole in the middle of the floor.

The older student led the first years further into a room with various comfortable-looking chairs placed randomly around it, over to the fireplace. Opposite the fireplace was an area filled with tables for doing homework, writing a letter to mum...or anything else that involved a table. Along another part of the long circular wall was a notice board that curved nicely with the wall. It already sported a few advertisements for student activities, class schedules, and sign-ups. Next to that was a replica of the house points system. At the moment, all the houses were at an even tie of zero. On the other side of the room, there were more stairs that Persephone later discovered led to the dormitories.

---

Soon the rest of the Weffle house arrived along with the head of the house, Professor Veldock. He explained some additional rules and informed the 1st years what life at Gorton would be like. When he finished, he said goodbye and made his way down the spiral staircase. The room stayed quiet as everyone craned their necks to listen to the professor's receding footsteps until they disappeared out of the portrait hole.

A group of boys jumped up on a piece of furniture, catching everyone's attention. One yelled, raising his wand, "Let another year begin, as the rest have, with a party!" Suddenly, an assortment of drinks and snacks appeared around the common room. Cheers erupted from the Weffle house.

Persephone, however, wasn't in much of a partying mood. She wanted to see the rest of Weffles' secret area. She passed by a table of snacks, grabbing an interesting-looking cookie before casually heading up the stairs to the dormitories.

The staircase led to seven levels, one for each year. As a first year, her dorm was on the first level to the left of the landing. The boys' dorms were to the right. Persephone walked down the girl's side of the hall, reading the names on the doors, looking for her own. She found her name halfway around the tower on the last girl's dorm (so the last boy's dorm was right next to hers).

Annabel Freer

Persephone Stone

Josephine Kennedy

Persephone pushed the door open and stepped inside, not bothering to close the door behind her. The beds were lined up against the left hall with bed side tables separating them. On the opposite wall across from each bed, there was a desk and wardrobe closet for each girl. Directly across from the main door from where she stood was another door that she later found out led to their bathroom.

"Hey there!"

Persephone jumped at the sudden sound. The frizzy-haired red head she saw get sorted into Weffle had just walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm Josie Kennedy," she said.

Persephone smiled. Josie sounded like a nice girl. "I'm Persephone."

"Why are you talking funny?" Josie asked.

Persephone pondered this for a moment. "Oh! You mean my accent? I'm from England. My family moved here not too long ago, because my daddy got a job in the ministry here.

Josie nodded. "Oh, well... there's another kid here who talks just like you," she said, finally stepping out of the bathroom entrance. She walked over the bed closest to the window and plopped herself on it. "They said he's new this year. He didn't come here last year, but he just seated himself right at the Ravencroft table like he owned the place!"

"Who's 'they'?"

Josie crossed her legs Indian style and lean forwards a bit as if to keep her balance. "My brother and his friends. You know…the ones who started the party down in the common room. They're fourth years."

Persephone nodded and sat down in the middle of the nearest bed, imitating the sitting position Josie was in. "Well, I'll have to find this mysterious boy. I'd be nice to meet someone from back home."

"Oh, Sephy, I'd be careful if I were you," Josie warned, her eyes growing big. "My brother said that he could be a spy from another school or something. Peter is really smart about these things, so he could be right."

"A spy? Why would he want to spy on this school?"

Josie shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe for Quidditch or something? I'll ask Susan tomorrow...she's my sister in Ravencroft and Peter's twin. But if you do talk to him Sephy, be careful until I find out more about this kid."

"What did you call me?" Persephone asked.

"Sephy. Do you not want me to or something, cause I won't..."

"No, no. It's just no one's called me that in a long time."

Their conversation pretty much ended there as they both started to unpack their trunks, which had been magically sorted into everyone's rooms after they were sorted. Josie took the bed farthest from the door and under the window. Persephone took the one right next to her in the middle. The girls were about halfway through un-packing when Sephy looked up and saw someone standing over her. It was the snobbiest, rudest, and most annoying girl she would ever meet. Annabel Freer.

It wasn't until she put name and face together that Sephy realized who exactly Annabel Freer really was. Annabel and Sephy had met many times before. Sephy's and Annabel's fathers were running for the same position in the American Ministry. When Sephy's father got the position, Mr. Freer got the position below. This angered Annabel, so she took it upon herself to ruin Sephy's life. At a ministry gathering, the Freers sat behind the Stones. Halfway through the Minister's speech, Sephy felt something moving about in her hair. Annabel had stuck her gum into Sephy's hair! With magic it would have been easy to pull the gum out, but the rotten girl had to use Drouble's Ultra Sticky Chewing Gum! It took Eleanor hours of trying to get the gunk out… but in the end, Eleanor had to cut Sephy's hair.

"Hello Persephone," she spat, stepping further into the room. Annabel was tall for an eleven year old. Her long blonde wavy hair hung below her elbows and, like always, was held away from her face by a baby blue ribbon hair band. And of course, behind her were a group of five or six girls wearing makeup and holding purses just like Annabel. Everywhere she went she had girls following her, doing whatever she asked them to do. If she told them to go bald, they would.

"Annabel." Sephy stood from bending over her trunk.

Annabel put on a fake smile and looked around the room. "Well, isn't this pleasant- looking." One thing Sephy learned the very first time she met Annabel was to never believe a thing she said. "Girls, unpack my things. I'll take that bed over there by the window." Annabel's squad hurried over to the window wardrobe and emptied Josie's things from it.

"HEY!" Josie stormed out of the bathroom and saw her things being flung all over the room. Sephy's vision darkened when one of Josie's skirts landed on her head. She quickly pulled it off. "That's my stuff. What do you think you're doing? I was here first!"

Annabel stepped forwards. "And? Your point?"

---

When the 'A Squad' finished un-packing Annabel's things and hanging her posters, they quickly left, leaving Persephone and Josie to clean up and re-organize Josie's things into the last bed set left.

"How could a girl like her get sorted here!" Josie groaned.


	5. Meeting the Spy

**A/N Please thank Sephy ver ymuch for writring this chapter for us, but unfortunatly she has decided that she won't be regularly writing for Second Golden Trio anymore, however if you want to see more of her writings her name is chocolatefrog15, she writes in the Harry Potter Genre there, about many great things more closly related to the books.**

"Come on Josie, if we want to actually eat this morning we have to go now! We have class in an hour!" Persephone Stone stood impatiently by the door to their dorm watching Josie slowly collect her things into her bag.

When the rather heavy set girl finished, Sephy dragged her down the numerous halls and stairwells. By now they knew their way around the castle having been at the school for over a month now.

In the dining hall, Sephy plopped into an empty seat and quickly began to fill her plate. Next to her, it seemed that Josie was already re-filling her plate. For a girl not wanted to go to breakfast, she sure ate really fast.

"They mail is here," said an older student across the table to his friend. Sephy looked up and sure enough owls had started flying in through the windows high above their heads. She spotted her family owl swooping toward her.

"Not again." Sephy moaned and allowed her head to collapse into her hands and only lifted it when Stamford started picking at her hair. "Knock it off Stam." She took the letter and handed him a piece of bacon before he flew off.

"They send another one?" Josie asked eyeing the letter.

Sephy nodded and ripped the envelope open. What was it this time? The article title read "Stone Elected Again!" Below the title was the same picture of the Stone family the newspaper had been using for the past few weeks before the election. Sephy crumbled the paper and tossed it into the middle of the table. "Just another reason for Annabel to torture me…" Sephy was unable to finish due to a tap on her shoulder.

Sephy turned around to see a brunette like herself staring down at her. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt you? I'm Remy Starr, a transfer from Salem Academy in the U.S. I'm the Quidditch announcer this year, so I'm going around to inform first years of today's game after lunch."

"It's today!" Josie exclaimed. "I thought they didn't start for another month."

Remy smiled, "Nope. Today! Ravencroft versus Weffle. It's supposed to be a good game; they're the two best teams. Well…at least they have been for the past few years. I suspect it'll be Weffle and Ravencroft for the final as well.

"Thanks for letting us know Remy…"Sephy started but Josie interrupted her.

"What house are you in?"

"Erm, Ravencroft," the girl answered.

Josie smiled. "Do you know anything about the spy? My brother told me that he's some new student that transferred here from some school in Europe and he has an English accent."

"A spy? Well I know the boy you are talking about, but I don't think he is a spy."

"Are you sure? Because…"

"Why don't I introduce you to him after the game? He's playing. What were your names?" Remy asked.

"I'm Josie Kerr and this is Sephy Stone," Josie answered for the both of them.

"Right, well meet me by the lake after the game. I've got to go raise some more awareness. See you later!" With that Remy smiled and turned for the Rolion table.

"Something tells me that girl is under his spell…"

"Oh Josie! Maybe he isn't a spy! Maybe he's just a nice boy from England trying to get a good education and make friends at the same time. I'm actually quite excited to meet him. It'll be nice to hear a familiar accent.

!ATRUS' FOR THE GAME!

This was it... The first game of the season... Atrus was told by Pat that it was also the biggest game of the season too! The Ravencroft team sat in the locker room talking about strategy... Which would basically be a constant stream of a single Bludger between the Chaser with the Quaffle and the Chaser to the person's right. The other Bludger was to be sot at the Weffle Seeker, Justin Hewstin, a third year.

"Okay guys!" Pat said incredibly nervously, "This will be or most important game of the year, and we all know that they have assembled a great team... The new Beaters are superb, and the Chasers from last year are all back, the Seeker is new... But he's not bad, he's quick, and the Keeper well she is good, and she's good looking, a fourth year, Rosaline Davies." Pat explained to the team, then he went and launched into a dull pep talk that basically explained that he knew they'd do well... Or Professor Coankey was liable to hex them all into oblivion... However, that would be nothing compared to what he would do to them, everyone laughed at that comment.

"I'm not kidding!" Pat said trying to keep a straight face, but not actually succeeding, due to the fact that he burst out laughing! At that the Ravencroft Quidditch team slowly walked out on to the field to the deafening sound of "Ra-Ra-Ravencroft!" or something to that aspect.

"And here comes the Ravencroft team, fifth year Captain and Keeper Patrick Gregorio, seventh year Seeker, Lilah Delani, Beaters, third year Joseph Callousino, and sixth year Marylou Underhet, and at the tail of the line the Chasers, Roxy Misterio and Atrus Valentein, both second years, and the third chaser Zeta Haggon fifth year." A magically amplified female voice called out from the announcer's box... To Atrus' surprise, and possible shock the voice was Remy's!

"Oh lord... This is bound to get interesting." Atrus commented to the team, who by now had gotten to know Remy very well, they all nodded in agreement.

"Enter Team Weffle!" Remy's amplified voice said from wherever it was that she was at, "The Beaters, both fifth year students, Peter Kerr, and Josh Rhosen... The Chaser's all third years Benvolio Adams, Rodger Wright, and Thomas Adams. Here is the newest member of the team second year Seeker Justin Hewstin. Now at the rear of the Weffle line is the Captain Rosaline Davies, the Keeper, here is an interesting tidbit for all you Gortonians... Or Gortonites, whichever you prefer on each of the house teams this year the captain happens to be the Keeper!"

After the introductions of the two teams the referee, Madame Love, told both the captains to shake hands, then she opened the box of Quidditch balls, let the Snitch loose, and blew her whistle, thus setting the game into motion.

As soon as the game went into motion any thoughts of strategy left the minds of the Ravencroft Quidditch Players, as Bludgers were sent flying in every which way.

Shortly after the game began Weffle was up 60-30, and the Snitch had not been seen.

Nearly another 20 minutes later after much Quaffle Volleying and no points the Ravencroft team finally managed to keep possession of the Quaffle.

"Rox, I'm open!" Arty yelled, when suddenly a rogue bludger flew out of nowhere only to be saved just in time by Marylou. "Thanks Mary!" By this time the Ravencroft Chasers had made it roughly three quarters of the way down the field, and Zeta had the ball... The Weffle Chaser, Arty didn't know which was about to steal it, so Arty flew behind and called, "Z, Ball... Back!"

Arty's call to Zeta was all the choice she had, and all the choice she needed, so she threw the Quaffle behind her, and it fell just short... Only to be caught around five feet lower by Roxy, there was massive applause at this save, and the Weffles didn't notice that she had caught it, so she flew up to the Weffle Hoops and tossed it towards them, unfortunately the ball was blocked and caught by Rosaline.

Just as Rosaline had thrown the ball to the Weffle Chaser Remy's voice let out those booming words that almost always decide the game, "The Snitch has been seen!"

For a moment to Arty it had seemed like time stood still, then suddenly Lilah and Justin were zooming neck and neck, towards the Snitch, until at the very last moment the Snitch flew a little ways down and to the left, which was good for Lilah, because it was around three feet closer to her.

Atrus couldn't watch, he was too nervous, he didn't see any of the details of what happened, he just heard Remy's booming voice, "And the winner of the first game of the year with a score of One Hundred and Eighty Points... Is RAVENCROFT!"

Arty started cheering, and flew down to the ground eager to go enjoy the party that he was sure to have with the team to celebrate the win, after ten minutes of standing around listening to talks of 'congratulation's' and' good game's' Remy came up to him and slipped him a peice of parchment that read.

Dear Arty,

Meet me near the lake after the game, bring your goody stash.

From,

Remy

!BACK TO SEPHY!

Weffle lost. The whole house was disappointed, but Sephy and Josie had plans that cheered them up. They were going to meet the "Spy".

As soon as the crowds cleared from the exits of the spectator's area, the two girls made their way down to the lake where they could already see Remy waiting for them. "Hey Remy!" Sephy grinned.

"Where is her? Where is he hiding? Is he scared because we figured him out already?" Josie was peeking into a bush.

"Josie! Be quiet! Maybe he's not here yet. Did you ever think of that?" Sephy said.

Remy nodded. "Yea, he's on his way I'm sure." Suddenly the "Spy" was just kind of…there. No one had seemed to notice him approaching the group.

"Hey! I'm here." Atrus said as he extended his hand to bother Weffle girls, "I'm Atrus Valentein, tell your team if you see any of them that they plated a great game!"

"See I told you he was a spy!" Josie hissed in Sephy's ear.

"Josie hush!" Sephy said, then shook Atrus's hand. "Are you really from England? What's it like? Does it still look the same? I'm starting to forget what it was like there…" Sephy was walking so fast; it took her a bit to even realize that she was.

"Umm England is great I never really saw much of it, I was always in Hogsmede or Diagon alley, because when I was younger I lived with my Grandparents in Italy. However its amazing over there. I am originally from Italy, but I live I England now. That's why I have such a weird accent," Atrus rambled.

"Are you a spy?" Josie asked straight out. "My brother is very smart...and he said you where."

"Spy? Is that why no one has wanted to talk me while I was here?" Atrus sighed, "Would you believe me even if I said I wasn't?"

Josie said nothing for a minute. "I don't know. Convince me you're not."

"Josie...don't be mean." Sephy told her friend

"No it's okay, I can see why people would think I was a spy, and conveniently enough I think this should convince you I'm not a spy!" He said as he reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out his letter of acceptance into the Gorton Hogwarts foreign exchange program, it was an odd wax seal, like half a Hogwarts Crest and Half a Gorton crest, but it had the signatures of both schools headmasters on it. "So, is that pr f enough for you Josie?"

Josie grabbed the paper and examined it while Sephy read it over her shoulder. Josie frowned and gave it back. "Yea. Ok. He's not a spy," she said to Sephy. Aw man...that was going to make a good story for the paper too..."

"Well, as long as you guys don't mind being my friends I suppose I could help you find the spy " He said. "I've heard something about a spy myself, and there was one other exchange student from Hogwarts here, though he has never come down from his dorm aside from classes, and he is a fifth year so I never see him."


End file.
